dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Balor
=BALOR= A balor stands about 12 feet tall. Its skin is usually dark red. It weighs about 4,500 pounds. Combat Balors love to join battle armed with their swords and whips. If they face stiff resistance, they may teleport away to loose a few spell-like effects at the foe. A balor’s +1 flaming whip is a long, flexible weapon with many tails tipped with hooks, spikes, and balls. The weapon deals bludgeoning and slashing damage, in addition to fire damage. A balor’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Death Throes (Ex):'When killed, a balor explodes in a blinding flash of light that deals 100 points of damage to anything within 100 feet (Reflex DC 30 half ). This explosion automatically destroys any weapons the balor is holding. The save DC is Constitution-based. 'Entangle (Ex): A balor’s +1 flaming whip entangles foes much like an attack with a net. The whip has 20 hit points. The whip needs no folding. If it hits, the target and the balor immediately make opposed Strength checks; if the balor wins, it drags the target against its flaming body (see below). The target remains anchored against the balor’s body until it escapes the whip. Spell-Like Abilities: At will— blasphemy (DC 25), dominate monster (DC 27), greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), insanity (DC 25), power word stun, telekinesis (DC 23), unholy aura (DC 26); 1/day—''fire storm'' (DC 26), implosion (DC 27). Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Vorpal Sword (Su): Every balor carries a +1 vorpal longsword that looks like a flame or a bolt of lightning. Summon Demon (Sp): Once per day a balor can automatically summon 4d10 dretches, 1d4 hezrous, or one nalfeshnee, glabrezu, marilith, or balor. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell. Flaming Body (Su): The body of a balor is wreathed in flame. Anyone grappling a balor takes 6d6 points of fire damage each round. True Seeing (Su): Balors have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 20th). Skills: Balors have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Tactics Round-by-Round The balor is most effective as a ranged combatant, using its spell-like abilities to attack from a distance. Prior to combat: Unholy aura. Round 1: Fire storm or implosion and quickened telekinesis, or summon additional demons. If the balor does not deem itself seriously threatened, it conserves abilities usable only once per day and uses blasphemy instead. Round 2: Insanity or power word stun. Round 3: Full melee attack with weapons, including entangle with whip. Round 4: Teleport or fly away with entangled foe to reestablish range; repeat round 1 and continue. A balor who wants to drive off or neutralize a party without slaying its foes avoids lethal attacks. Prior to combat: Unholy aura. Round 1: Dominate monster. Round 2: Power word stun. Round 3: Insanity or telekinesis to incapacitate or repel a dangerous opponent. Round 4: Teleport or fly away to reestablish range; repeat round 1 and continue. ---- Category:SRD Category:OGL Category:Monster